The reversal of a trailer towed by a vehicle in a desired straight line followed by the vehicle is often achieved with difficulty, even by experienced drivers who may over compensate or under compensate in their steering of the vehicle in the reverse direction and cause skewing or, at worse, a jackknifing of the trailer with respect to the vehicle. This requires that the driver make many steering adjustments to maintain the trailer reversal in the desired straight line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer reversal self-correcting assembly that will overcome, or at least substantially ameliorate, the aforementioned problem of the prior art.